The Cries of fate
by Taichi Princess
Summary: The digidestined are dared to stay inside a castle for the night... now knowing it may be thier last. (Character death) Contains Taiora, Mimato, Jyoushiro, Kenyako, and Takari. Not for Davis haters! My favorite fic I've ever written, so you might like.
1. Default Chapter

Locked inside a haunted house 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Authors notes: Listen, This story contains Taiora, Mimato, Jyoushiro, Kenyako, and Takari. If you don't like it, don't read. Oh ya, this story is horror. I can not emphasize that enough. I've been in a huge horror movie craze lately. But, this is not going to be extremely gory. 

__

Characters:

Davis

TaiSora

TK Kari

MattMimi

KenYolei

Jyou

Izzy

****

The Cries of Fate

A boy with rusted color hair sat on a plane; his deep brown eyes scanned the land below him. It was a sea of blue, coated by snowy white clouds. A man occupied the seat next to him. His bald head drooped outwards into the aisle. Davis scanned the others. Tai and Sora sat in front of him. Her arm wrapped around his, while her red hair rested upon his shoulder. Mimi and her boyfriend, Matt sat behind him. Kari and TK were across the way. Ken and Yolei sat up in the front of first class. Jyou and Izzy sat in the back. The plane they sat in was headed to England.

Izzy had found a website on the Internet. It had information about a town tucked away inside a mountain range. It wasn't actually a town. It was a village; the kind you would find in story tale books. Books with dragons, brave knights, and distressed princesses. It even had an old castle atop a hill. As the plane turned into the wind, Davis felt as if he was going to faint. The others had to drag him onto the plane. He has a terrible fear.

The brunette felt the plane dipping. They were finally landing. The wheels outside came closer and closer to the runway. As they touched, the sound of screeching rubber and cement echoed. It was unusually quiet. 

********

The chosen 'children' walked out of the little airport. They stood in a straight line, wishing the taxi would come sooner. Kari took a deep breath and watched as the warm air became a tiny fog. As the crisp wind carried it away, they heard a car approaching. It pulled up, and the now teenagers saw it was a black limousine. It pulled up by the curb, and they filled in. The seats below them were made of comfortable leather. Davis sat quietly as the others talked. 

Ever since he first heard of the trip, he was hesitant about going. Now he wished he hadn't. After all, everyone else had someone to be with. Sora and Tai were dating, Mimi and Matt were. Hell, Jyou had Izzy! Tai leaned out the window.

"Is it normally this foggy?" he asked to the people walked past them. Davis thought he saw their eyes widen.

"No. It's just… that time of year. It should clear up tomorrow" the elderly woman answered. She put a little enthuses on the word 'that' as if trying to remind them about something.

"Ok. Thanks" Tai leaned back into the limo. "Like that makes any sense. It's the middle of summer" Davis frowned as he saw what was ahead.

"What's that?" he asked. Izzy looked to where he was pointing.

"The castle?" Davis nodded. "I read about that place. It was once inhabited by this family" everyone was silent. 

"What happened to them?" TK finally questioned. Izzy hesitated.

"Nobody knows. One night they just… disappeared. But that's what it said on the Internet. We all know how truthful those stories are," Izzy said sarcastically. As the digidestined passed the castle, they felt an eerie emptiness. 'It seems to be coming from the castle' Davis thought. 'But… we're like, a mile away from it'

"Hey! The fog's clearing up!" Yolei said as a smile spread across her face.

"Wow Izzy. You were right. This place is beautiful," Jyou said as he looked at the small village surrounded by a vast valley. A friendly sun greeted them.

"Looks like those people were wrong about it clearing up tomorrow," Ken said.

"Hey driver dude" Matt said tapping on the glass. It rolled down.

"Yes sir?" the man asked with an English accent. Davis always saw those movies where limousine drivers where English, had black hair that was always well brushed onto his head, and had a mustache. But he always thought those were stereotypes. But this guy… he was a perfect one.

"How many other tourists are gonna be here?" he asked.

"This is actually the only group of tourists I've ever gotten. Withersburg hardly ever gets any" Davis looked curiously at Sora. She shrugged and whispered:

"At least it won't be crowded" Davis smiled a fake smile, and nodded. As they approached the Winchester Inn, Davis was glad we wouldn't have to sleep alone. He didn't want to be alone with that feeling in his stomach. One that felt like something was wrong. Something they were unaware of. 

********

"Davis, you got a razor I can borrow?" a boy yelled from inside a marble bathroom. Davis walked over to his duffel bag and searched through it.

"Ya TJ" He yelled back. A blonde teenager around the age of fifteen walked into the room.

"It's T_K_" he corrected Davis with a smile.

"Why can't I get that right?" Davis curiously replied. He studied the room around him.

"For an inn, this place is hella fancy" TK said. It was as if he had read Davis' mind. As Davis was about to reply, they heard a knock. The brunette walked over and opened the thick oak door. It was Kari. 

"TK here?" she asked stiffly. Davis nodded and yanked on the heavy door. A smile spread across her face when she saw the muscular basketball player. Davis sadly watched as the couple hooked arms and went down to the lobby. The boy let his tan hand fall to his side. The door slammed. A mix of feelings suddenly started flashing through him. 'It's not like I'm jealous' he thought. And, actually he wasn't. He was depressed, angry, and heart broken. 

Davis had gone out with Kari a little over a year ago. But he had broken her heart by ignoring her. Cheating on her. Taking her for granted. They vowed to stay friends, but it's really hard to do after a breakup. Especially theirs. Kari had recently started being rude to Davis. Maybe it was just her way of getting back at him. As the boy sat onto the cushiony bed, another knock came from the door. He opened the heavy door again, but this time Ken, Matt and Tai stood before him. 

"Wanna come exploring with us?" Matt asked.

"Sure" Davis took a key off the television and walked out into the hall. The four boys walked to the stairs and into the lobby. Unlike the room, the lower level looked very old fashioned. Lounge chairs surrounded a fireplace. Kari and TK sat in one, quietly talking. They walked out onto the streets. 

"Where are all the cars?" Tai asked as a horse trotted by.

"I don't… I don't think there _are_ any!" Ken said in shock. The teens looked around. Men, women, and children walked down the old sidewalk, horses went by them in the Dirt Street, but there weren't any cars in site. Nor did it look like there ever had been. This village was truly one of those rare places untouched by technology. 

~*~

The boys stood inside a little food shop waiting to be seated. Davis scanned his surroundings. Little tables were lined against the wall, while larger ones- fit for seating about six- were set in the middle. Adults were walking around taking orders and serving the food.

"It smells like pie" Matt commented. 

"Aren't you the observant type," Ken replied. A couple walked out the door behind them and a young woman finally led them to a table. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had long back hair, which was tied back in a messy bun. They were seated in front of a window. The plump girl gave them four menus, and busied herself with some new customers. They all ended up ordering the same thing, steak. After all, they hadn't eaten in hours. Matt leaned back and lit up a joint.

"I don't think they allow drugs in here Matt" Tai said quietly. Matt just shrugged.

"Hey Davis" Davis heard Ken whisper. He turned.

"Ya" he asked. Ken nodded his head out towards the Town Square. It was a giant circle with stones laid down. Trees were scattered around a fountain in the far right corner. "So?"

"Don't you see what's in the middle" he replied with a strange smile. Davis raised his dark eyebrow and looked. A gasp excepted his mouth. "Gallows" 

"Freaky" Davis replied. He gazed at the structure. It looked like it was a hundred years old. It actually, probably was. The wood was splintered. There was even a noose hanging down. A cold wind blew, making it wave. The boy with rusted color hair looked at the other. Ken's eyes were fixated on the hanging device. Ken never really got interested in Japan's history, but he loved learning about the Renaissance and the Salem Witch Trials. No doubt he was thinking about what occurred in that very spot long ago.

"Foods here" Tai announced. Giant steaks were set before them. 

"Excuse me sir, we don't allow smoking in here" the woman from before said. Matt frowned and put it out.

~

"Did you guys have fun?" Sora asked as the boys walked through the doors leading to the lobby. Davis noticed the women were wearing jackets.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Actually, we just got back from the library" Yolei replied.

"Girls, we're on vacation! This isn't an educational trip," Ken said as he put his sturdy arm around Yolei's frail shoulder. 

"We weren't there to read or anything" Mimi stated. "I wanted to find out about that castle up there… we all did"

"Well? What's the story?" Jyou asked curiously as he descended with Izzy down the stairs. Yolei smiled. Her eyes soon started glinting, as it always did when she was about to tell a story.

"A long time ago, there lived a family. A mother, father, and three children. The family was wealthy, so they had lived in the castle. It was said the children had hearts of gold. Especially the middle one. She had many suitors, but never accepted any of their marriage proposals. One day, the parents infuriated the castle's wizard… well, witch. The woman left the castle, swearing she would have revenge, saying the family would be sorry. Exactly one year later, town's people heard screams coming from the castle. They ran to it, hoping to find everything was ok, but they couldn't find the family"

"Did they ever find them?" Izzy questioned. Yolei grimly shook her head.

"The court found the witch guilty, and hung her in the Towns Square. Her spirit still remains in the castle to this day"

"What a bunch of crap" Matt said with a laugh.

"You really think so?" an old man from behind the counter asked.

"Duh" The elder shook his head (like Yolei did earlier) and turned back to his work. Everyone looked curiously at each other, but brushed the man's strange reaction off. Davis looked out the small window set to the right of him. A perfect view of the castle. He saw the wind make some trees sway. At first Davis didn't notice _it_, but as his eyes scanned the dead flowers, he saw something walking. Something transparent.

"Oh shit, you guys! Come here!" he rushed. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised. He ran over and grabbed Yolei's arm, pulling her towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yolei screamed as she tried to pull her arm away from Davis' grip.

"There's a ghost out there! On the castle" he answered in a shaky voice.

"Ya, right" she muttered.

"See for yourself!" Davis pointed to the spot where the figure once stood, but it wasn't there. He frantically looked around; nothing. "I swear-"

"Davis, have you been smoking Matt's junk?" Tai said with a laugh. The others snickered.

~

The digidestined were placed inside a bedroom. Boys were sprawled out on the floor, while the girls sat on the bed. The ladies each held a stuffed animal in their arms. 

"Oh come on! You guys don't really believe that story do you?" Jyou asked in a surprised voice.

"Well, Davis did say he saw something" Sora replied quietly.

"Oh not you Sora" Izzy groaned. "You're the smart one! Nobody should be scared of things that don't exist"

"Whatever" Mimi sighed. 

"I did see something" Davis muttered.

"A little late" Matt said. The brunette shrugged.

"Hey Davis, I bet you wouldn't survive one minute in that place" TK teased.

"Neither would you TB" Davis replied with a smirk.

"Sure I would"

"None of you would" Tai joined in.

"The ghosts are coming to get you" Matt said in his low voice. He crept up behind Mimi. "BOO!" Mimi screamed and jumped up.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry" Matt replied apologetically. She glared at her boyfriend and sat back down. The boys continued teases one another.

"Ok! That's it!" Yolei growled as she saw Ken was one of them laughing. "None! And I mean none of you would have to courage to go into that place"

"God Yolei, they were just having fun" Kari said defensively. 

"Well it wasn't funny. They're acting so brave, when in reality, they would never come within half a mile of that place!"

"We would to!" the boys, including Davis replied. As the argument progressed, each of their tempers started mounting. But their common sense went down.

"I know" Matt said as an evil smiled curled on his lips. "We'll spend one night in that place. Whoever chickens out, loses"

"Well, what do we win?" Tai asked.

"How about… each of us give one hundred to the winner" Davis suggested. He had gotten caught up in the fight.

"So that'd be…" TK counted his fingers "1,000 bucks." 

"Deal?" the boys nodded right away, but the girls were hesitant. They finally agreed. Everyone walked back to their rooms. Tomorrow morning, they would go to the castle, and unpack in a room. Each person would be off on their own. 

~

Davis smiled with relief as he fell down onto a cozy bed. TK exhaled next to him.

"'G-night Davis" TK whispered with a yawn.

"Night TD" Davis slowly drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. In his mind, he thought he would be back in the same bed tomorrow. He thought TK would be next to him. He thought his life would be the same. Boring, except for his friends and their smiling faces. He couldn't be more wrong.

~*~

Please R&R! I will not update till I have ten reviews. This is my favorite story I have ever written.


	2. Entering Danger

Disclaimer: this is pointless, I don't own digimon.

Authors Notes: This chapter is where you meet an important character. The first character death is in the next. 

****

Entering Danger

Eleven children quietly ate their breakfast. At the head of the table sat the leader of them all. The wild haired boy sighed and set down his fork. 

"Kari, I don't think you should come," he said.

"I'm coming" she replied frowning.

"No, it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt" Kari stood up.

"Why won't you let me make decisions? You don't own me!" She ran out of the dining hall of the inn. They could hear an echo of her footsteps as she ran up the wooden steps. TK sadly closed his eyes. Tai and Kari had… well, started drifting apart. Tai would try to hold on by acting like he always did before, but Kari changed. Sure, she still had that little spark about her that made everyone around her feel comfortable, but she had started doing things her own way. She would blow up when Tai tried to keep her from harm.

In her eyes, he sheltered her too much. She had avoided so much pain, Kari knew she needed to experience some. If she didn't, she knew one day Tai wouldn't be around to help her and she wouldn't know what to do. Kari had formed independence. 'Sometimes' TK thought 'Sometimes to much'

"It's ok Tai" Sora comforted her boyfriend. Tai pushed her hand off his shoulder and also stood up.

"I'm gonna get ready" he stiffly said. They watched as he swiftly walked out. Davis brushed his food around the middle of his plate.

"What's wrong Davis? Not hungry?" Ken asked. Davis nodded.

"Ya"

"Me neither" Ken glanced around the table. "Lets go" They stood up and, like the two Kamiya's, left. They went unnoticed. 

"I'm all packed" Davis said as they passed his room.

"Ok, you can help me. I'm not" Ken replied.

"You? Not packed? We're leaving in" Davis looked at his silver watch. "Two hours"

"I'm rooming with Matt. What do you expect"

"True" They walked in front of room A13. Ken dug into his pocket and pulled out a thin metal key. As the door swung open, Davis raised his eyebrow.

"How did you get the room this messy after two nights?!" He gasped.

"I have no clue," Ken said as he crossed the threshold. Clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor. They could no longer see the carpet.

"Ok, where's your duffel?" Davis asked. Ken pointed over to his bed. Unlike the rest of the room, it was neat. Davis walked over the mounds of clothes, and grabbed the faded gray bag. Ken searched through his dresser, and pulled out a slip of paper. 

"Check list" Ken answered Davis' unspoken question. The brunette smiled and shook his head. Some things never change. 

-*--*--*-

The Digidestined walked down the practically deserted streets. While the boys swung their little bag over their shoulder, the girls dragged heavy bags. 

"Why'd you bring so much stuff?" Tai asked as he walked over to help Sora.

"I never know what I'll need" Mimi replied through gritted teeth.

"You need four pairs of pants?" Matt asked as he glanced into her bag. Mimi shrugged. They reached the end of town and started down a road. The dirt road was blanketed with sharp rocks. Davis was surprised the limousine they rid on didn't have its tires popped. Bushes and wild flowers scattered the side of path. Ken found a faded pink one and put it in Yolei's hair. She smiled and planted a kiss upon his cheek. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood than earlier.

As the road took a shark turn Davis noticed there was a cliff next to them. Below waves crashed violently against the shore. He deeply inhaled and sped up so he could walk next to TK. 

"The roads blocked off" TK muttered. Davis' brown eyes looked straight forward and saw a yellow rope with the word 'Danger. Do not enter' marked on it. 

"We'll just have to walk around it" Tai said cheerfully.

"What? No. Maybe we should just go back," Sora said. She dropped her bag and put her hands on her knees, trying to balance herself.

"Soraaaaa" all the guys wined. She half smiled. Tai walked up to her and gave her his precious puppy dog face. She giggled and shook her head. Tai helped her stand us straight and continued carrying her bag. As the teens reached the yellow barrier, they saw a castle sitting on top of the hill. Willows bent over, as if they were crying. The wind sent shivers rolling up and down their spines. 'No turning back now' Davis thought as he saw his guy friends climb the rusted gate. TK walked over to the opening and swung it open, leaving room for the girls. Davis sighed and looked up at the adventure that lay before him.

They made their way up the steep hill. The damp grass made it difficult to walk. Davis was snapped out of his daydream as his foot slid backwards and his chest collided with the ground.

"You ok man?" Matt asked as he helped Davis up.

"Ya. Thanks" he replied brushing mud off his new sneakers. They started walking forward, but saw the others had stopped. They were all staring ahead.

"What's up?" Davis questioned.

"Shhhhhh" they hissed. Davis turned his head to see what was making them freeze. He saw someone. Not a police man, or even an adult. It was a young girl… maybe around Davis' age. Her ghostly light face looked as if it hadn't ever seen the light of day, her short brown hair curled at the ends. She wore a ragged white dress that blew in the wind.

"Wonder who the chick is" Matt said. Mimi elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!" As Matt shouted those words, the girl looked over and faced them. Davis saw her eyes light up in fear.

"Hey" Tai yelled waving. She glared coldly at them. Tai walked towards her; they followed. The girl took a couple of steps back, until she reached a dip. It led to the ocean like lake below. The carrier of Courage stopped five feet from the girl. She faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked in a voice that sounded as if he was talking to a baby.

"I should ask you the same thing" she curtly replied. Tai raised his eyebrow.

"We're here to…" he trailed off.

"To look around" Matt finished. Everyone nodded.

"You certainly can not," she urgently said.

"Take a chill pill" Matt muttered. She stared blankly at him.

"Chill pill?" she asked. Davis suddenly stopped smiling. He had just gotten a weird feeling inside his stomach. It was as if it had done a loop. 'Her voice' he thought. 'It's… so…' but words failed him. 

"Never mind" Matt's voice snapped Davis out of his trance. He saw the younger girl bite her lip.

"You can not go in. You should not even be here," She warned. 

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned. The girl didn't answer. Kari sighed and started walking up towards the castle drawbridge.

"Wait!" the green eyed girl yelled as the other teenagers followed her. The girls rolled their eyes and turned.

"What?" they rudely asked.

"If you are going, I am coming" she said. It was actually more of a command. The slim girl walked towards them. 

"We don't even know your name!" Ken frowned. She looked up at the sky.

"Aurora" the girl replied.

"Fine. Aurora, why do you want to follow us?" TK questioned.

"I… I know my way around" she muttered.

"Whatever, can we go in? It's getting really cold" Mimi shivered.

"Not really" Matt coolly replied. Davis could have kicked him. 'We're trying to get away from her you freak' he thought. If they were ever going to get into the castle, they'd have to shake off Aurora. Even if she said she wanted to go inside, Davis could tell by her eyes she didn't.

"Ok, let's go" Tai muttered after a moment of uncomfortable silence. The jock led the others through the garden of weeds and onto the drawbridge. It was surprisingly down. 'That's strange' Davis thought. He heard the crunch of leaves behind him. The girl was following. 

-*--*--*-

Davis set down his bag onto one of two beds. It had a woven canopy above it. The bed was placed inside a stone room. A Victorian dresser was on the far end; a fireplace placed feet from the bed, and a large window by that. It went from the ceiling to floor. Davis frowned and glared at the person standing across the room. Embarrassed, she looked at the ground. 

"Of all the people" he muttered.

"Well I do not want to be paired with you either. I do not want to even be in this wretched manor," Aurora said.

"The why did you follow us?" he asked. The chestnut haired girl went quiet and looked back at the ground. Davis scowled at her, and went back to unpacking his clothes. 'Of course, I get paired up with the creepy new girl' he bitterly thought. The other night, everyone agreed it was every man for himself. But the girls had gotten a strange feeling just as they entered the castle. Mimi has said it was women's intuition. They had demanded to stay with their boyfriends. And since the others didn't trust Aurora, Davis was stuck as her keeper. In order for Davis to keep an eye on her, they'd have to share a room. 

__

Drip, drip, drip. Davis heard the annoying echo of water falling.

"Where's that comin from?" Davis asked.

"I do not have the faintest idea," Aurora replied with a shrug.

"Can you please stop talking so proper?" Davis said in a semi annoyed voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"Shut up" the boy muttered under his breath. Aurora tilted her head sideways, as if trying to understand the words shut up. 'God, this girl is really lost in time' Davis thought. It was kind of amazing how Davis and her were around the same age. 

"Hey Davis" Yolei greeted walking through the room. "Aurora"

"Hey" Davis replied. He watched a boy with long black hair walk into the room behind her. His hands were in his loose pockets. "You guys like your room?"

"Love it. We have a great view," Ken said with a faint smile. "How's yours?" he added.

"Pretty good" Davis looked out the window. Beyond the valley of weeping willows and mist, was a serene lake. It was actually quite large. Davis couldn't see the shore in the other end. The sun was setting; it created an abstract painting of red, pink, orange, and purple.

"Nice" Ken agreed. They heard someone clear their throat. 

"Hm?" the three digidestined glanced at Aurora. "What?"

"Are you positive you are not leaving?" Aurora asked.

"Yes!" Davis loudly answered. His voice echoed around the room. The chestnut haired teenager covered her ears and ran out of the room. 

"Great one Davis" Yolei said as she walked out of the room, after Aurora. 

"Smooth one" Ken teased. He fell onto the cushiony bed. A cloud of dust arose from the thin blanket.

"I don't see how I'm going to sleep tonight. Especially when I have to share a room with her" Davis said in disgust.

"Hey, your lucky. She's cute" Ken replied with a grin.

"I don't even know her and you guys expect me to sleep in the same bed!"

"You volunteered"

"No I didn't!"

"You didn't step back"

"I didn't know you guys were going to" Davis frowned.

"Sorry" The ebony haired boy shrugged. They both could tell the conversation just ended. "Let's go find Yolei"

-*--*--*-

Five girls and seven boys sat in the middle of a darkened entrance hall. Only a few torches and flashlights lighted it. The young adults quietly munched on their dinners they had brought. Davis glanced over at Aurora. She sat outside the circle, legs crossed, looking down. He felt another loop in his stomach. The fourteen year old inwardly sighed, and got up. 

"Want some?" Davis asked as he sat down next to her. He held out part of his sandwich. Half a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks" she took part of it and started eating.

"Welcome" Davis smiled back. The boy heard whispers from the other side of the circle. Sora and Tai. He watched as Sora glanced at Aurora, then him, and whispered something to Tai. He nodded and smiled. 'What are they thinking?' Davis thought. As he took a bite of is green apple, the bells in the bell tower rang. It was Eight O'clock. Thirty more minutes until they had to go to sleep. Sure, it sounded easy to Davis at first… but this place had an unsettling feeling. Even though he would never admit it, Davis would give anything to go home. 

"We better get ready" Tai stood up and started walking over the stone stairs.

"What? Already?" Mimi asked.

"Well, ya"

"But, but, but"

"Mimi, sweety, it's ok" Matt comforted her. He stood her up and they started walking towards the staircase. Everyone else followed. 

"Come on Matt, can't we please go" Mimi begged as she rounded the corner.

"What? You want to lose one hundred dollars each? I don't think so" the blonde replied. The couple turned into a room and the door closed. 

"Matt, there's something about this house that just is wrong" Mimi said putting a hand on the dresser. "Can't you understand that?" Matt shook his head.

"Mimi, I'm sure nothing will happen tonight. It's not like we're wondering around like on Scooby Doo" The pink haired girl laughed and replied:

"Ok Freddie. You're right"

"Come here Daphne" Matt pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips pressed against each other. As the pair was about to deepen the kiss, a scream erupted from down the hall.

"What was that?" they asked in unison. The couple ran out of the room and followed the screams. They found a door opened; they others were crowded around Kari. Tai took off his shirt and wrapped it around her reddened arm. Looking around, Matt saw glass was shattered… the mirrors.

"What happened?" Davis asked between intakes of breath. He had apparently run at full speed. 

"I was… standing by the mirror… talking to TK… and it shattered" she answered. She was crying so hard, it was difficult to talk.

"What is going on here?" Aurora asked entering the room. Everyone took their eyes off the carrier of light and directed them at the girl.

"Better question… where were you?" Jyou asked, a suspicious frown appeared on his one shocked face. 

~~~~~,`~@

I love writing this! Um… please review this, I can't wait to update. 1800-543-5800


	3. The Hauntings Begin

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon, I don't own the Digidestined. I just own tapes of it/them that take up over three suitcases (I tried packing them for a trip… to camp)

Authors notes: Oh my gosh! Ignore that number on the bottom of the last chapter unless you're a Backstreet Boys fan. It's a number to order this one CD. (I found a fic someone wrote about BSB, first chapter is 372 pages. Can you believe that?!)

The Haunting begins 

"Better question… where were you?" Jyou asked, a suspicious frown appeared on his one shocked face.

"I was… in the room. Right Davis" Aurora replied. Davis shook his head.

"You left"

"Listen, we better get Kari to a hospital" TK said before anyone else could make an accusation.

"You're right" everyone agreed. They hurried down the steps.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Tai said as Kari let out a soft cry.

"What? You're leaving me?" asked Sora.

"I'll take her Tai"

"No TK. She's my sister"

"Oh my god" Yolei hysterically yelled. She hated the sight of blood.

"Stop!" Kari yelled. The children stopped yelling. "Tai, you stay here"

"But-"

"No buts! TK will take me. I'll see you tomorrow" Tai opened his mouth to argue, but closed it.

"Ok. Please be careful," Tai finally said.

"We will" As TK and Kari were walking out the door, she stopped and turned around.

"I love you Tai" she hugged her brother. He smiled.

"Love you too" he told her. 'God it's been a while since I've said that' He watched his sister walk through the white mist and out of site.

-*--*--*-

"You expect me to sleep in the same room with her now?" a boy yelled at his friend.

"We don't know she did anything" the other calmly replied.

"But what if she did?"

"All the more reason you should watch her"

"Listen! She can't be trusted! You can even see it in her eyes"

"Calm down Davis" Ken said.

"Calm down? How can I-WHAT THE FUCK" Davis wrapped his arms around his stomach. Ken massaged his fist.

"Sorry" Ken apologized.

"Don't be. I needed that" Davis sat down on Ken bed. The ex Kaiser still had a lot of energy… and muscle.

"What do you mean by her eyes?" Ken asked.

"They aren't normal. I mean, who has gray and green eyes, mixed?"

"Don't judge people by their eyes" Ken muttered.

"She's a freak," Davis said. He then heard something out of the door. Ken walked across the old stone floor and opened the door.

"Who's it?" Yolei asked. Davis realized it was the first time she had spoken since Kari had been brought to the village. Ken didn't answer. Instead he looked at the ground and picked something up.

"Aurora" he said holding up a locket.

"Ah shit" Davis got up and ran out of the room. He rushed down the dark halls. He stopped a few feet away from the stairs. A girl with long brown hair was sitting on the top one. Her face was buried in her hands. She let out a whimper. He started walking forward.

"Go away" she shakily ordered. Davis could tell she was crying. He shook his head and sat next to her.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered to her. "I didn't think-"

"That I could not understand?" Aurora bitterly ended his sentence.

"Well, ya" Then Davis realized how stupid it sounded.

"Has thee ever been called a 'freak'?"

Well" Davis thought, and soon remembered when Kari, TK, Yolei, and the others had first met him. "Ya"

"Then thee knows how it feels?"

"Yes"

"Then… why would thee want to call one such a hurtful name?" Davis noticed she had taken her hands away from the face, but still refused to look at him. The handsome boy couldn't think of a thing.

"I don't know" he answered under his breath. He saw her tears fall to the ground. Davis put his hand on Aurora's shoulder, and she looked up. "You aren't a freak"

"Then what am I?" she asked. Davis could tell this wasn't suppose to be an angry remark… she actually sounded like she was asking. Like she was lost.

"Beautiful" She smiled at him, though he could tell that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

~*~*~*~*~

Davis glared at the ceiling above him. He was lying down on a hard sofa. He hadn't seen it when he first entered the room… it was right next to the large bed. A musty smell filled his nose. Aurora and him had aired out the sheets, but they still had dust and moisture embedded in them. He felt the figure next to him shift.

"You asleep?" he asked.

"Yes" a voice replied.

"Very funny" There was a moment of silence.

"Why _did thee come here?"_

"I didn't want to"

"Then why did thee come?" Aurora turned to face Davis.

"Because… I didn't want to be left out"

"But thee did not have to?"

"No. And please stop sayin thee"

"Okay" Davis bolted up.

"What was that?" he rushed. The boy looked frantically around.

"Twas me speaking" Aurora replied. She turned to look at him, and put her hand under her head.

"It wasn't you"

"It is probably just the castle creaking than"

"That was **not the castle"**

"Davis do not-" But the girl was interrupted by a low growl. Aurora was in a sitting position in less than a second.

"See" Davis whispered. "That was like a…. Werewolf or something"

"Do not say that!" Fear shook her voice.

"Ok" As those words left Davis' mouth, another deep growl came. Aurora wrapped her arms around the boy. "Sh" he hissed as the chestnut haired girl whimpered.

"Oh my" Aurora whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Davis slowly turned his head towards the roof, afraid of what was going to come next. 'Are… are they coming down?' he wondered. 'No!' Davis rubbed his eyes and blinked. The wooden stalactites that decorated the ceiling had started wobbling. They would soon collapse.

"Get… out of… the bed" Davis slowly whispered. Him and the girl slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door. Aurora reached for the knob, when the first fell. It landed inches behind them. She let out a scream, making more fall.

"Look out!" Davis yelled to her. He pushed her out of the way, and felt the bottom of his sneakers get torn once the spiked figure hit it.

"Davis" she helped him into a standing position. He smiled.

"It missed" She let go of his arm, and a stalactite landed in-between them. The other soon started falling. Aurora and Davis ran to the gaps, hoping to find a way out. Only a minute later they stopped… but the silence following felt like an eternity to Davis.

"Aurora?" he frantically yelled. "Aurora"

"Over here" a voice finally replied. It sent an eerie echo that surrounded the room. Davis started climbing over, and slipped through the cracks of the giant rock spikes.

"Keep talking"

"About what?"

"About something"

"For example…" Then a sudden pounding came from the door. Davis froze.

"What's that?" Davis whispered.

"How could I know?" Aurora answered. As she finished her sentence, the heavy wooden door opened.

"Davis! Aurora" screamed someone. Davis recognized the bush of hair.

"Tai! Over here!"

"Where's Aurora?" Tai asked.

"Over here" said the girl. She was twenty feet away from Davis. The brunette saw another climb on top of a stalactite on the other side of the room.

"Hey Davis. How's the weather over there?" Tai joked.

"Taichi!" yelled a herd of other people.

"Sorry" Tai stood up and looked around. The stone below him shook. They had apparently embedded themselves into the floor. Although they weren't very deeply stuck.

"Where exactly are you?" Davis called. He saw a hand bounce up and down.

"Over here" she yelled. Davis jumped into the dip below him. He searched around the medium sized crevice. Shadows hid the walls. She was only a few yards away from him now. As Davis grabbed hold of a large rock, he saw a tiny gap. He let go, and swiftly walked over to the hole.

"Aurora?" Davis whispered.

"What are you whispering for?" the girl on the other side answered.

"I dunno. Hold on" the brown haired boy grabbed onto a chipped piece of the formation and swung himself over it.

"hi" Aurora greeted.

"Hey. Tai!" as those words left Davis' mouth… the ground gave out.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Oi… this chapter is NOT my best work *shakes head* I've had this chapter written for weeks, but my computer wouldn't let me get on the net, or transfer it onto another computer.


End file.
